


The Man in Question

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series, Torchwood, Torchwood/Angel crossover
Genre: Gap Filler, Jack Harkness is The Immortal, Multi, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	The Man in Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaFemmeDarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFemmeDarla/gifts).



  
Italy suited Jack Harkness quite well. The wine was good, the food was good, and there were so many accomodating people who _"prego"'d_ and _"grazie"'d_ him if he so much as graced their _locanda_ with his presence. Also, the place was crawling with species he'd never encountered; it was like a veritable pansexual buffet. Currently, he had a pair of haemavores chained up in his basement. Sure, they were sore about it now, but Jack had the distinct feeling that later on, they'd remember this night with a sort of amused, if irritable, fondness. People often remembered Jack that way.

But that was for later. Right now, he had a full evening ahead of him with a pair of beautiful women, and something told him they'd have a thing or two to show him even he had never tried.

Without missing a beat, he opened their front door without knocking and glanced at the startled pair, the golden looks of one, the darker tones of the other, and the unearthly blue eyes they shared. Oh, yes; a hell of a night was ahead of him.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted in a tone upbeat with natural charm. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He gave them a roguish grin and a wink, then continued, "You can call me The Immortal."


End file.
